Extracted or processed hydrocarbons, for example, heavy hydrocarbons, especially like bitumen or those heavy hydrocarbons mined or produced from “oil sands,” require an additional element to be combined with the heavy hydrocarbon, to enable the heavy hydrocarbon to be transported via pipeline. This additional element or additive, more commonly called a “diluent,” is injected into and/or otherwise combined with the heavy hydrocarbon, to form a combination known in the industry as a “dilbit.”
The use of the diluents is necessary to transport heavy hydrocarbons to upgraders and other processing facilities to make usable products. However, the very high cost of diluents, as represented by the direct investment to acquire diluents and then process these diluents, as well as the opportunity cost of not marketing the diluents for sale in their own markets, directly impacts the recovery and transportation cost associated with producing heavy hydrocarbons, extracted from oil sands as well as making useful products from the heavy hydrocarbons.
Diluents currently in use in the transport of heavy hydrocarbons, include various lighted hydrocarbons such as condensate. With the growth in the production of heavy hydrocarbons from oil sands expected to both continue and grow, the demand for condensate (a high value, very light hydrocarbon product) will exceed available supply. As a result of the anticipated shortage or lack of availability of condensate, other diluents must be considered for use in the dilbit to make up for the anticipated shortfall in the supply of available condensate. Principal among the other diluents being considered are natural gas liquids or as they are more commonly called in the industry, “NGLs.” NGLs, like condensate, are very valuable light end hydrocarbons which have their own value and are marketed, traded and transported in their own markets.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a low cost, easily accessible diluent to be used in the transport of heavy hydrocarbons such as those heavy hydrocarbons produced from oil sands.